Truth Or Dare Inuyasha
by MiraculousGamerH
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are playing truth or dare. Adding Guardian Hikila and other crazy character in it. There will love, drama, and many more. Comment your truth or dares. MGH signing out.
1. Chapter 1

MGH: Hey guys. We are going to play some truth or dare with Inuyasha and then gang

Inuyasha: Hi.

Kagome: Hello!

Sango: Hey!

Miroku: Will you bare my child?

Sango: You idiot, some are boys reading this.

Miroku: Oh yeah, I forgot. Ladies who are reading this, would you bear my child?

Girls reading this fan fic: Oh hell no!

Miroku: It was a good try though.

MGH: But anyways, let's start on truth or dare. I'm going.

Inuyasha: Yes!

MGH: But someone is going to fill me in.

Inuyasha: You got to be kidding me, who is it?

MGH: Open this and you will find out.

Kagome: I know who it is.

Everyone except Kagome and MGH: Who?

Kagome: Not telling you.

Inuyasha: Let's find out ourselves. *opens bottle*(smoke comes out)

Everyone: *coughs*

Guardian Hikila: Hi guys!

Everyone expect Inuyasha: Hi Hikila! Happy to see you again.

Guardian Hikila: You too. Oh, and HI Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hi….

MGH: Plz comment your truths and dares. Thx! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Miroku's Nightmare

Guardian Hikila and MGH: *eating cake*

Inuyasha: What are you eating? (Are you blind?)

MGH: A birthday cake.

Kagome: Whose birthday?

MGH: My cousin brother.

Guardian Hikila: Whoever he is, Happy Birthday!

Everyone: Happy Birthday!

Guardian Hikila: Now let's start.

MGH: Got to go guys, have chores.

Guardian Hikila: Bye. Ok the first one. *checks phone* this is for Miroku.

Miroku: Oh, I hope it includes touching a girls butt.

Guardian Hikila: *Mumbles* in your dreams. It is from HanyouExorcistAlchemist48. It says Miroku, go the rest of the game with groping ANYONE.

Miroku: What! I can't do that. My hand is cursed that's why.

Sango: Yeah right.

Miroku: Do I have to except it?

Everyone but Miroku: YES!

Miroku: Ok.

Guardian Hikila: There is no more.

Everyone: What!

Guardian Hikila: I'm sorry that this is short. But next one I promise will be long. Bye! And make sure to comment your truths and dares. Miroku, you still can't touch any ones butt you hear me.

Miroku: Gosh darn it!


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepover Story

Guardian Hikila: Hi guys! Welcome back to a new part of the truth or dare. This truth or dare contains spoilers of "Choose."

Everyone: Hi.

MGH: Hey!

Guardian Hikila: But first, I'm going to make some dinner. What do you guys want to eat?

Inuyasha: Ramen.

Sango: Omelet.

Miroku: Um….maybe…sushi.

Kagome: I'll have an omelet too.

Guardian Hikila: MGH, what do you want?

MGH: Ramen.

Everyone except Inuyasha: What.

MGH: What, I love noodles.

Guardian Hikila: Ok, I'm going to have an , can you help me?

MGH: Ok. You guys continue without us.

Sango: Ok, I'll go first, truth or dare Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I'm not a scary cat, dare.

Guardian Hikila: Hey! I'm a cat idiot!

Inuyasha: Sorry, but anyways, dare

Sango: I dare you to kiss Kagome for 30 seconds.

Inuyasha and Kagome: What!

Sango: Come on, I know you want to.

Inuyasha and Kagome: *blushing* Not true.

Sango and Miroku: You are blushing. *smirk*

Sango: Just do it.

Inuyasha and Kagome: Fine *kissing*

30 seconds later

Inuyasha and Kagome: *blushing* OK, truth or dare Miroku.

Miroku: Truth.

Inuyasha: Is it true that you're in love with Sango?

Miroku: Yes, of course. *went behind Sango*

Sango: Pervert! *slaps face*

Guardian Hikila: Dinners ready guys.

Everyone is at the table eating, 30 minutes later.

Guardian Hikila: Who wants a surprise dessert?

Inuyasha: Me! Is your famous-?

Guardian Hikila: Shhh. don't tell them. Go continue the game guys.

Miroku: My turn, truth or dare MGH.

MGH: Truth

Miroku: Is it true that you like Inuyasha?

MGH: Are you talking about the show or him?

Miroku: Him.

MGH: No, not really. I only like the show. Sorry Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: It's ok. I don't care if you like me or not.

MGH: You have Kagome though.

Inuyasha: Shut up!

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: *falls and makes a hole on the ground* Ow!

MGH: Really, you had to make a hole on my floor. *snaps and the floor are fixed*

MGH: Truth or dare Kagome.

Kagome: Dare.

MGH: I dare you to which clothes with…..Hikila.

Guardian Hikila: No way am I letting her wear my Guardian robe.

MGH: You have to.

Guardian Hikila: Fine, only because you are my sister.

Everyone except Inuyasha: What! You are sisters.

Guardian Hikila: Yeah.

Kagome: You girls don't look alike.

Guardian: When I'm a mortal, I looked like MGH.

Inuyasha: She isn't lying.

Kagome: How do you know?

Inuyasha: I once accidentally called MGH, Hikila.

MGH: Yeah, it was funny. And, it was at a sleepover.

Sango: But anyways, do your dare.

Guardian is in the bathroom while Kagome is in the room. Sango went to the bathroom to collect Guardian Hikila's robes and gave them to Kagome. 20 minutes later.

Guardian Hikila: Seriously, how do you not get a cold with these clothes?

Kagome: These goods are warm and cozy. They are amazing.

Guardian Hikila: Next chapter, I'm getting back into my robes ok?

MGH: Fine.

Kagome: Truth or dare Guardian Hikila.

Guardian Hikila: Just call me Hikila guys. I hate being called Guardian all the time. But, dare.

Kagome: I dare you to sleep with Inuyasha.

Hikila: Ok, that's fine.

Inuyasha: Yeah.

Sango: What! You two sleep together.

Hikila: We have sleepovers at each other's place.

Kagome: I feel a story coming up.

Hikila: Which one? We had many sleepovers together.

Kagome: Um….the embarrassing one.

Inuyasha: Don't tell them that one!

Hikila: Let see. Where is our diary? Oh yeah. *snaps fingers* let's see.*opens Inuyasha and hers diary* Oh, here it is. Ok It started…..

Inuyasha's Pov

"Hey Hikila, do you want to do a sleepover?" "Sure why not. Let's have it at my house." "Ok, see you there tonight." "Ok bye." I went home and asked my mom if I could have the sleepover. "Sure honey. Go ahead." I went up into my room and grabbed my teddy bear, toothbrush, diary, PJs, and my pencil. I put them in my backpack and headed downstairs. "Before you go Inuyasha, I have to tell you tonight you will become mortal." "Yes mom." I went out the door and headed towards Hikila's house.

Hikila's Pov

He should be here by now. Where is he? *knock knock* He is finally here. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey!" "Hey Inuyasha! Come in."He went inside, sat down, and unpacked his items."Got your diary?" "Yeah, you?" "All the time."We both went upstairs to my room. We both started writing in our diaries.

Kagome: Wait, Inuyasha has a diary! (What the heck. Are you blind? I had it in my hand.)

Guardian Hikila: Yeah. I have one too.

Sango: I didn't know that Inuyasha is a girly girl.

Inuyasha: Shut up! I was young.

Guardian Hikila: Yeah right, we were both 7 when we had that sleepover.

Sango and Kagome: What!

Inuyasha: Hey! You didn't have to tell them our age.

Kagome and Sango: *laughing* so, how long did you have the diary?

Guardian Hikila: We had it until 10. When I became a guardian.

Kagome and Sango: What! *laughing harder*

Inuyasha: Shut up! Hikila bullied me to have it.

Guardian Hikila: Not true. When we were 5, you were the one who suggested it.

Inuyasha: Not true.

Kagome: OMG!

Guardian Hikila: I'm going to continue the story. OK, then…..

Hikila's Pov

When we finish writing in our diaries, we went downstairs because the smells of my mom's cookies. We both took a seat down and grabbed a cookie.

Inuyasha: I always loved Hikila's mom's cookies.

Hikila: Yeah, that totally makes sense since you ate almost all of my mom's cookies. *ding* they're finish. *goes to the kitchen*

Inuyasha: I haven't had these in a while.

Kagome: Have what?

Hikila: The cookies that my mom made. Here guys.

Everyone: Thx.

Inuyasha: It has the same flavoring as your mother's cookies.

Hikila: Because this is my mom's recipe.

Inuyasha: Makes sense.

Hikila: *mumbles* dummy.

Kagome: Can you continue the story.

Hikila: Ok….

Hikila's Pov

We both finish our cookies. Inuyasha decided to take some cookies upstairs. The, we both went up stairs and got ready for bed. "Inuyasha, I don't think it is a good idea to have so many cookies before bed.' "Ok, I'll put them back." He went downstairs and out the cookies back on the tray while I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. I came out of the bathroom with my Pjs.

I was wearing a pink shirt and with blue pants. I went to my room and started reading a book.

Inuyasha's Pov

I went downstairs to put back the cookies and then headed back upstairs. And went to Hikila's room and put on my PJs. I was wearing a blue shirt and red pants. I went to Hikila's bed and waited for Hikila to come back from the bathroom. When she came in the room she took out her diary. "Hey Inuyasha, what do you want to do?" "How about a game?" "OK what kind of game?" "How about I spy?" "OK" After 30 minutes of playing I Spy, it became 12 o'clock. When it stroke 12, we transform into a mortal. "This is new." "Yeah, we never see each other as a mortal." "Let's get to be, it's late." "Um….OK." We both went on the floor bed. (Back then, they didn't have beds yet. Yeah, it sucks.) I blew out the candle and went to sleep.

Inuyasha's Pov

It was all dark. I couldn't sleep at all from the sweets. I haven't told Hikila that I was scared of the…dark. The only thing I saw was darkness. I looked over to see if Hikila was asleep. She was asleep. The only thing I had to do is waiting for the darkness to go away.

Kagome: Inuyasha, a guy that sometimes has a hole in his guts is scared of the dark.*laughing*

Inuyasha: *triggered* I was little.

Guardian Hikila: What are you talking ABOUT?! In this story we were both 7.

Inuyasha: So?

Guardian Hikila: You are serious. Anyways,

Inuyasha's Pov

After a few minutes, I tried to wake up Hikila. "Wake up Hikila." "Huh, what is it?" "I can't sleep." "I told you not to eat too many sweets." "I know, it's just that I'm scared of the dark." "Oh, I understand." She went over to Inuyasha's side of the bed and hugged him, "W-what is this f-for?" "My mom does this when I'm scared, now let's get some sleep." "O-ok."

Guardian Hikila: And that's the story.

Kagome: Aw, that's so cute.

Inuyasha and Guardian Hikila: No it wasn't.

Sango: Yeah it is.

MGH: Guys, it is nighttime, let's get some sleep.

Everyone: OK.

Guardian Hikila: Is it ok that I can sing you guys a lullaby. Not because you guys are babies.

Inuyasha: Sure. Hikila's singing is amazing. Especially her lullabies.

Everyone: How good is it?

Inuyasha: Like, really good.

MGH: It's true. She sang it to me when I was 7.

Guardian Hikila: It's not that good as my mother's singing.

Everyone: Just sing it.

Guardian Hikila: Fine

The moon shines its light

To make the stars shine so bright

The animals go to sleep

In their home, dark and deep

And the wind swirls around

As the leaves falling down

And the night that shines, beautifully.

Go to sleep, now

You had a long, day

Put your head to sleep and your tired eyes and say.

"Good night"

Everyone except Inuyasha: *silent applause *

Inuyasha: *sleeping*

Kagome: That was a really good one.

Guardian Hikila: Thank you. Good night everyone.

Everyone: *sleeping*

Ex

MGH: I hope you enjoy. I couldn't post yesterday because this is a very long a.


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween Human Night

MGH: Happy Halloween everyone! Meow!

Kagome: Nice costume MGH, do you like my priestess costume.

MGH: Yeah and also you are a priestess Kagome.

Kagome: Oh yeah.

Inuyasha: Why are you wearing those cost-oh-ms?

MGH: You mean costumes. It's because it's Halloween.

Sango: Can you explain what Halloween is Lady MGH?

MGH: Just because I'm a priestess it doesn't mean you can call me that. I know it's how you called a priestess but you don't have to call me "Lady." But anyways, Halloween is a holiday that the future era celebrates. Kids like to dress up as anything and they go house to house asking for candy.

Kagome: And the best part is that tonight is the night of the full moon.

MGH: And the day my sister also becomes a priestess.

Miroku: Wait what? Hikila becomes a priestess too.

MGH: Inuyasha didn't tell you.

Inuyasha: No one asked me.

MGH: Let me explain. Hikila is a half demon just like Inuyasha for example; becomes a human in some stage. But Hikila is different; she becomes a priestess when she's human. The reason why she was picked to be the Guardian. But the bad news is that Hikila becomes a priestess the whole day because of her magic.

Sango: So right now, your sister is a priestess. Does she by any chance look like you?

MGH: Duh! Of course! But anyways, let's start Truth or Dare. Hikila will join us later. Truth or Dare Kagome.

Kagome: Dare!

MGH: *smirks* I dare you to steal Hikila's bracelet of Guardian magic and wear it. She's in the bathroom taking her shower. Just be careful.

Kagome: *gulps* Ok. "I hope she doesn't kill me. *goes in*

Hikila: *singing Demons* watch?v=RQk7Top65Mw. A link.

Kagome: *quickly grabs the bracelet and runs out*

MGH: You got it?

Kagome: Yeah. *takes breathes*

Sango: Wear it Kagome-chan.

Kagome: Ok! *puts it on but rejects her* It doesn't let me wear it.

MGH: Really. *takes it and tries to put it on* Yep, this bracelet allows only Hikila.

Kagome: We better put it bac-

Hikila: MGH, Where's my bracelet?! *comes into the room*

MGH: Um…it's only a dare sis.

Hikila: You know how important that is to me. You're lucky that I'm human right now. But, I am a priestess right now.

MGH: I'm sorry sister. Don't shoot me!

Hikila: Ok, only this once. *sits down* But anyways, hi everyone.

Sango: Hikila looks exactly like MGH. They are practically like twins.

Both: Exactly. The reasons why people both get confuse who is who.

Hikila: Can you give me back my bracelet?

MGH: Here *gives it back*

Hikila: Thank you. *puts it on*

Kagome: My turn. Truth or Dare Sango.

Sango: Truth.

Kagome: Is it true that you like Miroku?

Sango: *blushing* Umm…uh…..maybe.

Miroku: Oh my love. You belong to me. *goes behind*

Sango: Pervert! *smack*

Inuyasha: "he will never learn."

Miroku: Um…..Inuyasha…truth or dare.

Inuyasha: Dare!

Miroku: I dare you to kiss either Kagome or Hikila to kiss.

Hikila and Kagome: What!

Inuyasha: Um….uh.

Hikila: *points to Kagome*

Inuyasha: *nods and kissed Kagome*

MGH: *snapped a picture* this one is saving to my gallery.

Inuyasha and Kagome: What. *tries to attack MGH*

Hikila: Don't. It's just for fun. *glance*

Both: O-ok.

Inuyasha: Hikila, t-truth or d-dare.

Hikila: Truth.

MGH: Is it true that you are dating a full-fledge demon.?

Everyone: Really!

Hikila: I told you to keep it a secret.

Kagome: What's his name?

Hikila: Tatsuya.

Inuyasha: What kind of demon is he?

Hikila: Cat.

Sango: Wait, aren't you the only cat demon left?

Hikila: No, there is another tribe of cat demon.

Kagome: I see, soooooooooo, when is he coming?

Hikila: Uhh….um…why should I tell you? Are you going to spy on me?

Kagome: N-no.

Hikila: Moving on. Yes, it's true that I'm dating a full-fledge demon. Truth or dare Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Dare.

Hikila: I dare you to…..kiss Kagome for 1 whole minute.

Kagome and Inuyasha: *blushing* Uh…..um…. ok.

MGH: Please get a room at least. I don't want to barf.

(1 hour later)

Hikila: Where are they? *knocks on door* Hello.

Kagome: Ok, we're back.

Hikila: Ok…..

(At the living room)

Hikila: Let's continue.

Inuyasha: Truth or Dare M-Miroku.

Miroku: Truth.

Inuyasha: Why do you grope Sango's uh….back gear?

Miroku: Well, it's because it is so-

Sango: Don't answer that question?! *smack*

Miroku: *faints*

Kagome: Is he alive? *poking him*

Miroku: *goes to Kagome's back gear*

Kagome: *blushes* Pervert! *smack*

Hikila: What a pervert.

MGH: I know right.

Koga: Hey monk, don't you dare touch Kagome!

MGH: Where did you come from?! How did you find this place?!

Koga: Hello, I am a wolf. I can smell her.

Inuyasha: Sorry Koga, I'm already protecting Kagome. You can leave thank you!

Koga: She's my woman!

Inuyasha: No she isn't!

Hikila: *whisper to Kagome* Do they always act like that?

Kagome: Yeah.

MGH: OMG! A love triangle!

Hikila: What do you mean?

MGH: Inuyasha and Koga both like Kagome so that means Kagome is stuck in a love triangle.

Hikila: Not true.

MGH: What do you mean?

Hikila: *whispers in her ear*

MGH: All yeah, I forgot about those two!

Kagome: What are you talking about?

Hikila and MGH: Um…..nothing?

Kagome: Ok…let's continue. Koga, want to join us?

Koga: Ok.

Inuyasha: *gives death glares*

Miroku: Truth or Dare Koga?

Koga: Dare!

Miroku: I dare you to kiss all the girls.

Girls: What! *smack*

Inuyasha: He has to do it.

Hikila: I'm already dating someone!

Inuyasha: Too bad, so sad!

Hikila: Fine! (Hope he doesn't find out)

(10 minutes later) (You don't want to know what happened when the girls are finish kissing him)

MGH: Well, he's in the hospital and won't be coming back in a while.

Hikila: That's good!

Inuyasha: Since he isn't here, I'm going to choose. Truth or dare Sango!

(Glass broke)

MGH: Holy s (censored)!

Tatsuya: Ok, where's that mangy wolf!? I'm going to ripe him into shedders!

Hikila: Tatsuya.

Everyone: So he's Tatsuya.

Tatsuya: Are you cheating on me?!

Hikila: No, it was a dare!

Tatsuya: Then why did you let him?!

Hikila: I told you, it was a dare!

Tatsuya: Don't you lie to me!

Hikila: Dealing with you gives me a headache. Sit!

Tatsuya: *thuds* Take these beads off!

Hikila: Nope! Sit!

MGH: Wow, Inuyasha and Kagome literally act the same as Hikila and Tatsuya.

Kagome: I didn't know you also have those beads.

Hikila: Yeah, but even without them, he is a really nice guy. I can control him without those beads!

Tatsuya: No you can't!

Hikila: *gives death glares*

Tatsuya: N-never m-mind.

Kagome: You have to teach me.

Hikila: After the game.

MGH: And fix our window.

Hikila: *snaps fingers* its fix. Now moving on. Truth or dare Sango?

Sango: Dare!

Tatsuya: I dare you to punch that dog demon.

Hikila: Tatsuya…

Tatsuya: I mean, I dare you to…

Cliffhanger! Happy Halloween!


End file.
